Hatchling
by DemonClowSorceress
Summary: Itty-bitty spoilers for "Razer's Edge" and "Into the Abyss." The story behind Aya's robotic form, from conception to creation and unveiling. I'm guessing with the genres here.


**Hatchling**

**By: DemonClowSorceress**

**Just a take on what prompted Aya's decision to make a body for herself that has some (I think) noticeable similarities to another character. Set from after "Razer's Edge" up to and after "Into the Abyss."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

* * *

It is mid-cycle for night aboard the Interceptor. All systems read normal. All life signs of my sleeping crew are stable.

I can now contemplate the now-certain limitations of my programming.

I realize that I am an artificial intelligence navigational computer, designed to power and run the Interceptor in the event that my Green Lantern crewmates are unable to do so. Flight, weaponry, or powering their batteries, that is what I am designed to assist with.

However, I am programmed to help them as well when it is required. They needed me on the prison planetoid, and I was unable to aid them. Though I was able to leave the ship without damage to my existance, I was forced to ask Razer for assistance, and while he did save them, I could not be sure of his intentions at the time.

This cannot occur again. I must be able to help the next time they are in danger. However, removing myself from the Interceptor again without adequate protection is unacceptable. I will not provide assistance as a spark of Green Lantern energy.

Perhaps I require another vessal. A smaller one.

Yes. Yes, a body, perhaps. I scan the Interceptor's cargo for spare parts. Several located can serve my needs. Excellent. Now to construct a blueprint.

I decide that I shall construct a female form. Hal has called me "pretty" and "beautiful," and as he has said, all ships are a "she" to him. As most conventional females are shorter than males, I shall be more compact than the Green Lanterns, but my limbs shall be streamlined to ensure speed and agility. Energy from the Green Lantern battery in my engine will serve as my power source, as well as provide an artificial skin to protect my circuits and wires.

But there is a complication. I have not seen many female lifeforms that can serve as an adequate template for my design.

A search causes an alert to ping within my mainframe. I acknowledge it and recall the memory file.

Green flames, a mattress, Razer standing over me..._The memory-probe on the prison_, I recall clearly. _I interfaced with the device and inhabited the generated image of his deceased wife_. I examine her body's type and dimensions and find it satisfactory. It is decided. I shall use it as my base.

As flowing robes will be counterproductive to my need for agility, I access image files to find alternative designs for coverings. I add tall boots, gloves that ascend to the elbows, and a helmet. To limit the use of Green Lantern energy, I decide to utilize my metallic components to form as much of my robotic body as possible. As a final touch, I place the Green Lantern symbol in the upper part of my torso as I have seen it on Hal Jordan and Kilowag.

Now for a face. Lifeforms seem more comfortable when speaking to a face, and they are more comfortable with eye contact. Scanning my memory banks, I again fall back to the saved images of Ilana.

_You have seen my past. It is private_.

Razer's words had been defensive and more than somewhat threatening. It is clear he did not want Hal Jordan or Kilowag to know of his wife. However, I have no other images that would be appropriate for my design.

Perhaps alterations would be enough so as to avoid discomfort. I make such alterations, exchanging dark eyes for bright blue and removing the lines along the cheeks.

My blueprint is complete. I set up the design and begin programming the spare parts that will serve as my new form.

I wonder if they will be surprised when I reveal it.

* * *

My crew is safe.

I was instrumental in their rescue and the survival of the hatchlings aboard the cargo ship. My robotic form's individual pieces managed to enter through the vents of the ship and scurry to where they needed to go.

Never again shall I be useless to my Green Lanterns.

Despite the danger, I enjoyed the freedom that my pieces allowed me to experience. It is a completely different world beyond the hull of the Interceptor, and I want to learn more.

Hal Jordan is speaking to me. I listen. "And thank you Aya. We'd all be feeling pretty cramped right now if wasn't for you coming out of your shell like that."

I lower my visual sphere. "Yes. Like a hatchling from an egg," I reply, recalling the rare lifeforms we saved.

"I'm not done." My voiceprint scanner is registering firmness and authority. "It was dangerous to up and leave your post. We need to set a few parameters, young lady."

I do not understand his disapproval. I protected their lives, risking my own in the process. "A Green Lantern protects innocent life, even at the risk of their own, correct?" I ask, recalling his previous words.

"Wait, wait a minute," Kilowag says. I turn to face him. "Aya, you do understand you're a nav-com, not a Green Lantern, right? You can't be a GL."

His statement puzzles me. "Why not?"

"Well, first off the ring's got to pick you."

"Why?" I ask, not seeing the logic of his words. I am powered by and utilize Green Lantern energy, therefore my needing a ring is redundant.

Kilowag attempts to seek assistance from Hal Jordan and Razer, but both refuse to assist him. Kilowag then returns to speak to me. "Look, Green Lanterns positively gotta have a physical body, to talk around and interact with people, not a bunch of creepy bugs."

I was expecting such a statement. "Parameters set," I state, pulling my visual sphere back and opening the overhead compartment, releasing my components. They attach as programmed, building up the robotic body I have carefully created in secret. Green Lantern energy fills the body, creating artificial green skin and bright blue eyes. "A body like this?" I ask, speaking with my lips and looking through my eyes.

Hal Jordan is speechless. Kilowag sighs and covers his face with a hand. And Razer...is silent, his facial expression unreadable. I believe my alterations are satisfactory, since he does not object to my facial appearance.

I step off the table and head for the bridge, testing out my fully formed body for the first time. Balance and walking is not too difficult, nor is movement in general. Stepping towards the pilot's chair, I take in the control board and raise my hands above them.

My fingers twitch too far when I order them to move. It is more challenging than expected; fine motor control is apparently something I must strive for. I will practice until I can be as comfortable in this robot body as I am in the Interceptor. As Hal Jordan frequently says, practice makes perfect.

Hatchlings must learn to survive outside their eggs. So must I.

* * *

**Because please, you mean to tell me all those bits just _happened _to fit perfectly into place as a robot body? Aya totally planned that.**

**Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
